Undefined Reality
by Triple creasent
Summary: DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I HAVENT EVEN BEEN ABLE TO SIT DOWN------" Her rant suddenly stopped when the thief's head ran strait into the ground...
1. yay happy feelings :

A/N: ummm..yeah, kind just got inspiration here...not my fault if it sucks....blame the weeds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(weeding sucks ass) I'm thinking about just making this a VERY short story, it's not going to be an epic or anything, just a couple of chapters...if I'm lucky...ok, so here we go.

It had been two years since Kagome had been forced to leave Inuyasha and the rest of the gang, it had been Two years since she had had a great adventure, and it had been one year since she had stopped mourning something that she couldnt change, and a love that she never admitted...she still ached inside with longing for the white haired hanyou, but she had steadily pushed the pain into the far reaches of her heart, and built a stone wall around it. She was still the same Kagome, loving, cheerfull, happy, but now she had a coldness to her eyes that unerved her friends if they got on her nerves. Her temper was still the same though, as her brother was oft to tell, well, according to his wild stories he told his friends, she was worse than Sesshomaru and Naraku put together...and as ugly as Jaken...yeah, he got smacked alot for that one. well, Kagome was now a Senior, and one of the most UNpopular girls at that, apparently, with a grandfather spreading lies about certain...highly contagious, and highly gross, illnesses that she apparently had all the time, people had started taking a wide berth of her...VERY wide. That was one of the reasons she was now sitting in the girls bathroom catching up on her physics studying, and avoiding Hojo, and an obnoxious asshole who thought it might be fun to point out to her how she was the most revolting person on earth and that she had no chance of ever getting a boyfriend, because everyone worth while would be too scared of getting Leprosy, or lice from her...though he might just be saying that because his little pride was still hurt that she had said no to HIM a month ago....but in either case he was still an asshole, and the truth always did hurt.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing, and Kagome felt miserable.

Her head felt like it was going to explode, and her self esteem felt like it was off trying to comit suicide....life sucked...well not that much, after all, it was pay day. She groaned as she saw the line in the bank and dutifully lined up. There was a large woman in front of her complaining loudly about how ineficient banks were, and how the people who ran them were just common theifs, and should be replaced by wealthy 'good' people who would have no reason to steel hardworking peoples( such as herself apparently, though judging by her manicured nails, and rather large arse it didnt look like she had worked a day in her life.) And the chemicle smell of the bank was making her nausceous.

Kagome looked down feet, and the fat lady was still complaining. Kagome leaned against the wall that they at her watch, it had been forty five minutes, and the line had moved about two were lined up against and closed her eyes, imagining herself back in the fuedal era Fighting with Inuyasha..again. she imagined riding Kirara with Sango and Miroku, while Inuyasha pouted about their latest fight they had had over someting stupid. She was so caught up in her fantasy that she failed to notice that everyone had gone silent, even the fat lady, and that they were all stairing at a masked intruder who was holding a clerk by the neck and threatening to break his fucking neck if they didnt give him the money he wanted. When everyone had dropped to the floor, except for Kagome, the theifs attention was focused on her. behind the mask, she distinctly saw his eyes widen and without apparently realising he dropped the terrified clerk to the ground. Kagome blinked in confusion before the temper her brother bragged about kicked in. Seeing that the theif didnt have a gun on him, she took the opertunity to vent some of her pent up anger. poor guy. She glared at the thief who was just standing there staring stupidly at her, suddenly the fat lady was on her feet screaming about how another dreag of society had tried to rob her, and how they were all going to die, and there was no hope for any of them. "SHUT UP!" the words had barely left her mouth when the woman shut up, and Kagome started her rant at the thief. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU JUST 'HAD' TO ROB THE BANK ON THE DAY THAT 'I' GOT PAID DIDNT YOU!!YOU DIRTY ROTTEN....GAHHH!, YOU PROBABLY HAVENT WORKED A DAY IN YOUR LIFE, SO YOU DECIDE TO ROB PEOPLE WHO HAVE WORKED THEIR ENTIRE LIFE, AND WHO PROBABLY HAVE FAMILIES TO TAKE CARE OF, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE'S FAMILIES LIVE FROM PAYCHECK TO PAYCHECK, AND HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE WHAT LITTLE MONEY THEY HAVE!! DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I HAVENT EVEN BEEN ABLE TO SIT DOWN------" Her rant suddenly stopped when the thief's head ran strait into the ground, creating a large crater. Kagome's anger immediately turned to confusion as she looked above the thief to see if something had dropped on him or something. seeing nothing, she squatted down next to him, poking him gently to make sure he was still alive. "umm...sir, are you alright, that looked like a pretty nasty fall, you should learn to be more care---" Kagome was cut off by the thief as he struggled to get up. "god damnit wench! I almost forgot how fucking bad that hurts, fuck." Kagome sat down roughly as she began to recognize the voice, or rather the attitude of the now halfway upright thief. "In-Inuyasha???" her voice had turned to wonder as she watched the thief stand upright. She felt tears prick her eyes as he tore off his mask, revealing long flowing silver hair, and the same fanged smirk she had learned to hate and love. "yeah, what of it? you surprised that I'm still alive Kagome?" Kagome abruptly flung her self into Inuyasha's arms. she felt him stiffen in shock as she burried her face in his neck, and started crying. SHe felt his arms hesitantly come around her, and she cried even harder. "H-Hey, why you cryin? I thought you would be happy to see me?" Kagome laughed tearfully as she sniffed and looked up at him, "I 'am' happy to see you you dork!" and with that she burried her face in his neck once again. This time laughing. She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of sirens approaching. Fast. In a second, Inuyasha had scooped her into his arms and burst throught the window and into the air. She laughed in joy and clung to his neck as she felt the wind rushing past her, and hearing the sound of the fat lady screaming behind them. Inuyasha dropped into the god tree in front of her house, and set her down on the wide branch. Kagome looked up at him in awe. "How'd you do it? I thought you were killed?" Inuyasha smirked in response, "I told you I would always protect you, I"m just living up to my promise." and with that, he did something that Kagome had been dreaming about for the past 3 years. He gently brushed some loose hair from her face and behind her ear, and leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Kagome stiffened in surprise as she felt the shock of his lips upon her's rush through her, but before she could respond Inuyasha had pulled away, and was looking down at the ground while blushing furiously. "Well. um...I guess I'd better go, um, the brat might be look---" he did get to finish his sentence because Kagome had once again flung herself into his arms and had pressed her lips against his and was kissing him like the world depended on it. she felt Inuyasha stiffen in surprise before he slipped his arms around her waiste and returned the kiss.

yay, well thats it for tonight, it's late, and I'm tired as hell...ummm....review or your toes will fall off. and give me ideas too!


	2. DOOOM TO HAPPY FEELINGS!

Kagome lay in her bed for what seemed like forever, replaying that kiss over and over in her mind, she sighed contentedly as the feelings of his lips upon hers rushed through her memory, but something was nagging at the back of her mind, something that she DID NOT want to realize, and this evil little thought took the form of a doubt, a doubt that inevitabley turned into a question, and that question was, well, question'S actually, the first was, WHY was Inuyasha robbing a bank, and the second was WHERE THE HELL HAD HE BEEN FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS! it was the latter that turned all her happy fluffy feelings into something that her brother called, the 'Deep shit' emotions, because when Kagome was feeling those, EVERYONE was in deep shit, it doesnt even matter if you were the one that pissed her off in the first place or not, You better be prepared to either fight or flight, Souta often chose the latter, as did anybody else who wasnt a complete idiot. Inuyasha's future did NOT seem pleasant...poor bastard. So when Kagome threw off her covers in her rage, depending on a hunch that she wasnt alone, she calmly walked over to her window and looked out into the night. Her suspicions were confirmed in the lack of wildlife that inhabited the tree that was next to her window. Relying on her tidbits of acting skills she had learned in a semester of drama, she put on what to anybody besides her brother or her mother would think was a happy serean smile, and leaned slightly out the window, resting her elbows on the ledge and looking out into the spider web of tree limbs, where she knew a certain hanyou was hidden. She broke the silence with a whisper that was on the line of a lovers murmur, and a stalkers suduction. "Inuyasha?" she was met by silence, "Inuyasha, please, I know you're out there, I need you...please?" She was gratified this time with a rustle of leaves, and suddenly Inuyasha was sitting on the branch nearest her window, nervously looking down. Kagome smirked. Abandon HER for two years, let HER heart break into a thousand pieces! HAH! now he's gonna pay. ..."Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at her, lust in his golden orbs.."yes Kagome?" Kagome let her anger show, in a smirk that would send even the bravest men running. "SIT!" and with that, there was an instant of shock and surprise flashed on Inuyasha's face before he got a nice good looke a the Ant hive that lived at the bodom of Kagomes window...Three feet below the serface. And Kagome wasnt even done yet! The second Inuyasha hit the ground, Kagome grabbed the chair that she used at her desk and proceeded to throw It down on top of him! "Two years Inuyasha! TWO YEARS!!!! DO you have ANY idea what kind of pain I've gone through!!! How my heart was torn to shreds because I thought you were DEAD! I mean! at least you knew exactly what year I lived in, so you had something to look forward too! unlike me, who I thought my first love had been killed by some demon, or worse yet! Taken to hell with some BITCH who incesantly attempted to KILL ME! Then When I finally discover that you're alive, I find out that your on the WORLDS MOST WANTED LIST!!! YOu would think that FIVE HUNDRED YEARS would knock some sense into you! but NOOOOOOO! ( at this she paused to throw some books down on top of his struggling form) SIT! SIT! SIT! Now where was I? oh yeah, DID YOU LEARN NOTHING AFTER I LEFT!!!!GAHHHHHH!!!!!!(At this she was somehow able to pick up her entire desk and drop it ontop of his groaning and swearing form). Inuyasha! you are still as insensitive and the biggest jerk I have ever known! and that includes NARAKU!!!!" at this she finnished her rant, feeling quite satisfied with herself, she brushed off her hands and went to crawl back into bed. once she had gotten under the covers again she started thinking again..."damn" she whispered to herself before reluctantly getting back out of bed and going back to the window, "Be sure you bring that stuff back up to my room tomarrow while I'm at school! THank you!" she added the last part in her most cheerfull voice, because well, quite frankly, she hadnt felt this good in years!

A/N: hee hee hee, harsh? yeah...but hey, ANY woman would react the same way in that situation! I dont care how much you love the guy! once again! SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!AND REVIEW!!!! thanks! TOODLES!


End file.
